Maddie and the CBeebies presenters
What they're wearing # Evan wears an Orange Brobee Sweater. He wore this in The Sweatered YGG Episodes (Love, Imagine, Christmas, Share, Fun, Sleep,etc.) # Angel has a black t-shirt with the Nbeebies logo and leggings # Sid wears a blue tank top that says #letitbeme and a picture of a curtain # Andy wears a white/gray/blue hoodie # Alex wears a shirt that says "I am Welsh" # Cerrie has a dark pink shirt that says "Half an arm" with a picture of her half arm # Cat wears a shirt of the Hi5 logo but instead of Hi5 says "I was on Hi5" # Emma wears a Pink Foofa Sweater from Yo Gabba Gabba! # Brayden wears a Blue Muno Sweater from Yo Gabba Gabba! # Rebecca wears a blue shirt of the Let's Play logo but only says "LP". She also has blue yoga pants # Lily wears Pink Overalls with Toodee from Yo Gabba Gabba! on them. # Ben wears a red shirt of a soccer ball and says "Footy Friends" # Sierra wears a white shirt that features the Baby Einstein head. She has the same hairstyle in Baby Shakespeare and Baby Van Gogh # Aspen wears a blue shirt that says "soft crimson fingers" referencing her World of Words poem "Autumn's Promise" She has the same hairstyle in Baby Shakespeare # Logan has a dark blue shirt that says "Nap Man" # Hallee has a gray shirt that says "Wheely-Presenter" referencing she was in a wheelchair during her 2009-2017 time on NBeebies # Aimee has a purple shirt that says "Magic Hands" # Isaac wears the Yellow Muno Shirt from Yo Gabba Gabba! # Evan A. wears the Red Plex Shirt from Yo Gabba Gabba! Funko Rock Candy CBeebies Presenters are coming soon Chapter 1 (Maddie appears, presenters shocked) Maddie: "Hi!" (Presenters hold their weapons at Maddie). # Evan and his nunchucks and katanas # Sid with his oar, # Andy with his Prehistoric Adventures gizmo, # Alex with his bow and arrow, # Cerrie with her half arm, # Cat with her fists, # Hallee with her kicks # Lily with her pins and ruler # Rebecca with an astronaut "hat", # Aimee with her hands # Max with his apple, # Isaac with a needle, # Evan A. making a tongue spit face, # Angel with her Pokemon, # Aspen with her hands, # Sierra with her sword, # Aimee with her fork, and # Ben with his axes Maddie: "I'm a CBeebies presenter too!" Ben: "What kind of a CBeebies presenter are you?" (Andy holds up his dinosaur figurines) Andy: "Do you like Dinosaurs?" Maddie: "No!" (Aspen holds a dress up box) Aspen: "Playing dress up?" Maddie: "No!" (Rebecca and Sid with their dress up box and Cat with her guitar) Cat: "Do you have a favorite hobby?" Maddie: "No!" (Cerrie holds up her half arm) Cerrie: "Do you have a disability?" Maddie: "No!" Alex and Rebecca: "Welsh?" Maddie: "No!" Sid and Andy: "Been on TV for too long?" Maddie: "No! Are you guys OK, should I call the police?" Aimee: "I have to assume you sign poetry?" Maddie: "What, No!" (Evan holds up his Katanas) Evan: "Do You Like Martial Arts" Maddie: "Ew Barf" (Evan Holds a Michrophone) Evan: "Have you acted on multiple TV shows and movies?" Maddie: "Um, Yeah!" Evan,Brayden,I saac,L ogan,A spen,a nd Sierra: "So do we!" Andy: "Now for the million dollar question. Do people assume all your problems got solved because parents went gaga for you?" Maddie: "Yes, what is up with that?" All: "She is a CBeebies Presenter!" Evan: "Hallelujah!" (Alex comments about Maddie's gray sweater that says OMG) Alex: "Who gave you that shirt?" Cerrie: "I want one of those?" Max: "As would I!" Aspen: "So Cool!" Andy: "Me Too!" Sid: "Best. Outfit. Ever!" Chapter 2: Presenter Sleepover (Presenters are now in their casual clothes) (Rebecca lays on a beanbag) Rebecca: "Ah, so relaxed! All hail our newest presenter Maddie, queen of comfy!" Andy: "Yay Maddie!" Aimee: "Of everything in the entire world, I'm relieved to finally wear a real ... dress! �� I once had a dream that I might wear a dress ��" Maddie: "Whoa (5x)" Cerrie: "She's ... singing?" Maddie: "Someday I'll start singing about my dream. But it Didn't happen to me, not even once!" Andy: "Why don't you give it a try, what is it you really want? Sing about that!" Maddie: "OK, sure (ahem). Oh, tickets to Mary Moo Cow Live, Oh, tickets to Mary Moo Cow Live" (Ben and Rebecca confused) Maddie: "I really want tickets to Mary Moo Cow Live! MARY MOO COW LIVE!!! Do Do Boop, Wow!" Angel: "Is Mary Moo Cow a metaphor?" Hallee: "Somehow You'll start singing about your dream" Sierra: "But you can't sing until you go somewhere." Ben: "Such as staring at a form of water" Maddie: "If I just stare at a form of water" Hallee: "I guess it's back to our normal clothes!" Evan: "I stare at a wishing well" Sid: "I stare at the ocean" Sierra: "I stare at a horse trough" Rebecca: "I stare at soap bubbles" (Knocking) C3PO: "The which CBebeies presenter are you quiz starts in 5 minutes." Presenters: "Awwwww!" Logan: "It was nice knowing you Maddie" Angel: "And hearing your song" (Alex speaks in his Welsh accent) Alex: "I gave my daughter a cake, she looked scared to death. My old man tries to do her in. If first not a pure mess, I don't know what it is" Evan (Confused): "Wait...What?"a Maddie (puzzled): "What did he say?" Hallee: "We don't know!" Sid: "We can't understand him" Cat: "He's from the other studio" Chapter 3: Presenters save Mary Moo Cow (Mary Moo Cow falling) Maddie: "Mary, NO!" (Mary falls and breaks the floor in the Fretzs' blue car) Bob: "Wow, that didn't work!" Andy: "Look up there, it's a Cow in need of rescuing" (Sid holds up his oar to make water power and Aimee swims in it, which leads to Cerrie, Aimee, and Aspen riding on a broom and Aspen makes a golden glitter slide appears, Mary falls on it) (Andy and Logan battle a dinosaur, while mice ride on Alex's arrows which leads to Cat and Rebecca making a dress and dress balloons for Mary) (Evan brings his apple to Angel, Sierra cuts it with her sword and the half apple lands on Cat and Rebecca's dress) (Evan and Isaac ride on a Boogie Board and try to catch her on the slide but she keeps sliding) (Cerrie, Aspen, and Aimee ride on a broom while Aimee sings, Mary rides on the glitter slide until she falls into Cat and Rebecca's dress with the dress balloons lifting her. Ben's wind power makes her go to a mattress, the sun shines down on her, Hallee kisses her and she wakes up) Mary: "Who are you? Hey y'all! This dress is not made for a big girl. It's going right up the bad alley there" Cerrie: "We're friends of Maddie's" Aspen: "Yeah, and Any friend of Maddie's is a friend of ours!" Sid: "You're Welcome!"